CRÓNICAS DE UN POETA (GABRIEL AGRESTE)
by Shiro-TrueLove
Summary: Poeta, aquel que con sus frases es capaz de bajar las estrellas. Poeta, aquel que está dispuesto a sacarle una sonrisa a alguna Fémina. Pero hablamos de los Poetas, artistas, de ellos, de los maduros poetas que expresan sus versos con los movimientos de su cuerpo.


**"Tú me gustas total, entera y toda, no por el fuego de tu pelo húmedo, ni por tus senos de canela tibia, ni por el pecaminoso ritmo de tu cadera".**

La primera mujer en su vida, aquel que con la barriga llena le mostró la dicha de ser la luz en plena primavera. Porque aquel hombre que a todos admiran, era Gabriel Agreste que a los veinticinco años mostraba la figura paternal ante el mundo. Amanda Agreste tenía mucha suerte. Tanta que como esposo tenía al más magnífico diseñador de modas.

Aquel poeta que con al manejar unas tijeras podía hacer que las mujeres tuvieran reacciones más que eróticas al ver el producto terminado. Un vestido, un saco o quizás algo sencillo como unas bragas de encajes perfectamente detalladas, cual fuera el producto en cuestión, reflejaba el amor de su creador. Y no se decía más que halagos.

Todas las mujeres envidiaban a Amanda Agreste. La mujer del poeta de las tijeras. Aquel que tenía como papel una fina tela y su lápiz una filuda tijera que era manejada con maestría.

Había contraído matrimonio y ahora también tendría un hijo. Una escultura hecha por los mismos dioses para hacerle pleitesía al más grandioso artista. Un diseñador que con sus logros, su amor y sus poemas daba ofrenda a lo más hermoso de este mundo, las mujeres.

Mucho tiempo después de haber esperado por la llegada, al final llegó el fruto del vientre de su amada. Una rubia pero adorable fruta amarilla abría sus ojos al mundo. Ojos de color verde como los de la madre, rubio como el artista y perfecto como sus poemas. Era una bendición, un ser antagónico que rechazaba a toda actualidad del mundo. Porque su hijo, el más bello verso, parecía haber nacido para comerse el mundo, para hacer mejor la vida en París.

 _ **"Tú me gustas total, entera y toda. No por tu boca tan intacta al beso, ni por tu cuerpo que me quema"**_

Pero toda felicidad tenía un fin porque para el mundo el amor no debía perdurar intacto y fue entonces que entre las calles de París la dama del poeta falleció en el acto. Con un disparo de un bandido, con el cuchillo de un ladrón, para robarle del bolsillo aquel enorme Piedrón. Era una joya muy hermosa, subastada en una fiesta, de una de las mujeres más raras de toda la nobleza.

La mujer del alcalde, le había ofrecido un anillo, que en el centro contenía un diamante con mucho brillo. Las mujeres la envidiaban, del hecho de haberla obtenido, a un precio casi de regalo mientras tomaban una copa de vino. La envidia corroía a las presentes y una de ellas les dijo, que había que hacer más inteligentes y mandarla a matar junto con su hijo.

El poeta esperaba durante horas, la llegada de su amada flor, aquella musa que inspiraba todas sus creaciones en el salón de modas. Al final de una velada, la policía tocó la puerta para comunicarle con mucha pena el deceso de su doncella. Amanda había muerto, en una fría calle parisina, mientras salía a tomar la limosina que la llevaría a su oficina. Lamentablemente ella no llegó al auto que la llevaría a los establecimientos, donde guardaría el anillo. Jamás llegó a su destino, dejando en total orfandad a su hijo y viudo al Poeta.

 ** _"Tú me gustas total entera y toda, porque ese olor es tuyo y lo encontré para mí"_**

Ahora el poeta tiene cuarenta años, años que los lleva muy bien. Haciendo ejercicio, comiendo sano, preparando desfiles y oliendo otros perfumes que igual al de su mujer no ha encontrado. Ahora su papel es la piel de todas esas hermosas doncellas que a sus cuatro décadas imploran por hacer cumplir la proeza de escribir con besos y reafirmar con caricias hasta llegar al centro del placer máximo en una sola noche. ¡Oh! Pero que magnífico amante era aquel hombre, porque lo era, un perfecto poeta que en una noche hacía divagar a cualquier mujer con un solo movimiento de sus caderas. El perfecto poeta que casi como si fuera una profecía hacía gritar a las mujeres mientras saltaban en puntillas, manteniéndolas en vela, al borde de la locura, les hacía gritar su nombre como himno a la cordura.

 ** _"Experimento en tus besos mismos, el placer del cielo. Aquel sabor magnífico que hace grietas en mi centro"_**

Cuantas sabían que un hombre de cuarenta años podía ser tan sublime, tan experto, tan ardiente. Porque lo era, sus amantes lo avalaban. Lo imploraban, pedían a gritos sus caricias, porque este hombre, este poeta, Gabriel se había ganado las reverencias de todas las hembras con las que se acostaba. Después de ya diez años decidió dejar el luto que su amada esposa Amanda la había dejado para disfrutar con plenitud de lo que le sobraba de juventud.

Por las noches un poeta y por las mañanas un artista. Tenía como ayudante a su nuera, una bella parisina con rasgos asiáticos que corría de un lado a otro arreglando diseños que él mismo prepararía. Se había convertido en su nuera, pero también en su primera obsesión después de muchos años de no tener ni un amor.

Pero no era la única, en casa y como si fuera una esposa tenía a Nathalie, aquella mujer que por años se dedicó a la organización de su casa, los estudios de sus hijos, los preparativos para la cena y otras cosas que hasta ahora él no entendía. Comenzó a tener extraños sentimientos por ella, más que una mujer la consideraba una mujer exquisita aquel que bajo el traje formar escondía a una delicada y sensual mujer que imploraba por salir a pasear. Jamás le había conocido algún novio así que supuso que ella seguía aquí porque no tenía familia. Realmente admirable, totalmente distinguido, entregar toda la vida al trabajo y criar a un hijo que ni era suyo.

Pero ese no era el tema por la cual sentía lo que sentía por ella. Sino porque durante una noche, se dirigió a conversar con ella y al ver por la rendija del cuarto de esta mujer de apenas unos treinta y tres años, se dio cuenta que era un desperdicio ese cuerpo que tenía, que no podía hacerle a ella. Ahora mismo o en la china poseer a Natalie era lo que deseaba. Pero como llegaría a ella, si siempre tenían una relación más que profesional.

Por otra parte su cabeza estaba durante las mañanas con su pequeña aprendiz aquella muchachita de hermosas caderas y fina figura. La tez nívea de su cuerpo, los delicados movimientos de sus manos, su sedoso pelo que era manejado con destreza por el viento mientras hacía movimientos rápidos para complacer sus peticiones. Ah, pero desearla era un pecado.

Desear a su aprendiz y esposa de su hijo era un total pecado. Un sacrilegio que probablemente sería castigado con una bofetada por parte de Marinette. Pero era imposible no desearla, mostrar sus muslos, correr ondeando su cabello y sonreír de la forma más tierna posible debería ser ilegal. Era para él una provocación directa y es que para que Gabriel se fijara en ella pasó mucho. Darse cuenta de las similitudes de su difunta esposa con Marinette no era difícil. Se parecían demasiado, su sonrisa, su nerviosismo, su forma de hablar, hasta la elegancia con la que podía llevar un vestido. Adrien era afortunado y él mucho más por tenerla completamente todo el día bajo sus órdenes.

-Marinette, necesito que pongas algunos detalles en la falda de este conjunto. No me convence, agrégale algo que lo haga brillar...

-Señor Agreste, recargar esa falda con alguna blonda o algo brillante le quitaría el encanto, debido a que la tela de por sí tiene brillo propio...

-No es argumento suficiente. Haz lo que te digo...-Con la voz firme, mandó Gabriel rehacer el diseño. Marinette torció la boca e incómoda comenzó a hablar con respecto a la decisión tomada por él.

-Señor, pero la falda se verá muy llamativa, corriente, excesivamente brillosa y totalmente vulgar...- la azabache, tenía las palabras correctas. La forzaba y respondía, aseveraba lo que pensaba mostrando ejemplos, explicaba lo que quería hacer entender con precisas palabras. Lo hacía divagar, con cada palabra suya, con cada dibujo de sus labios. Esos jugosos y finos labios rosados que asemejaban al durazno en textura. Parecían jugosos.

-Está bien... Si así lo decides, entonces lo haremos a tu modo...-Gabriel Agreste complaciendo a su nuera, a una de las mujeres que le quitaba el sueño.

Nathalie, Marinette, mujeres totalmente divinas. Damas distinguidas que prendían en él una hoguera. Porque el Poeta alguna vez quiso tener un papiro y un lienzo pero no pudo quedarse con los dos. El poeta ahora tenía que escoger entre la calidez de los años o el pecado maldito que amenazaba con consumirlo. Pero qué extraño es el hombre, que elige lo que menos le conviene. ¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por un gusto suyo?

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: VERSO UNO**


End file.
